


Seeking The Goddess' Blessing

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Goddesses, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: A young man who is having trouble blessing his wife with a child decided to make his way to the nearby grounds belonging to the Goddess of Fertility, seeking her blessing.





	Seeking The Goddess' Blessing

Heavy and exhausting breaths left a young man’s lips as he walked through dirt, brush, and overgrown trees to make his way toward his Goddess’ safe haven. The young man had been unable to bless his wife with a child and the young couple knew that it was his fault. No one else in the village had been undergoing this problem, but they knew his father was in a similar situation in his youth. So, with his wife’s blessing, nothing but the clothes on his back, and a goal in mind to be able to bless his lover with a child, the young man made his way toward the Goddess of Fertility’s sanctuary.

When his feet came down onto the smooth concrete that separated from the dirt path he had traveled on, the hopeful husband fell to his knees and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Without the knowledge of just what time in the day it was, all he could do was let out a quiet and inaudible thank you like the sounds of footsteps approached him. The moment he rose his head, the husband was greeted with the most beautiful sight that had ever fallen upon him.

The Goddess’ golden-eyes priestess, Gwyndolla, taking the name of the Fertility Goddess as part of her duties, approached him with a gentle smile on her lips. Glistening mocha skin covered by a thin white cloth that barely covered the priestess' large breasts. Long and shimmering white hair that reached down to her waist and flowed behind her as she walked. Another cloth hung from her hips to covered her pussy. Though, it failed to cover the clear liquid that shined against her chocolate thighs. It appeared as though he was not her only visitor today despite not having seen anyone on his way here or even anyone around right now. "P-Priestess... I beg for your forgiveness if I had interrupted someone else's time of worship."

"Do not worry, wayward child. I understand why you assume such a thing. I have been alone all day, leaving myself the time to enjoy our Goddess's presence." A gentle and welcoming voice left the scantily dressed woman's brown lips, a smile quickly coming to them. “May I assume that you are here to receive her blessing?" That gentle voice let out an equally gentle giggle as the priestess got onto one knee in front of the man before her, holding a hand out toward the husband before her and spotting the small shimmer of gold on his fair-skinned finger. “A married man, are we? Are you hoping to receive Her blessing in hopes of bearing a child?”

Hearing the gorgeous woman’s voice, the young man dropped his head back toward the ground and slowly nodded. When asked just why he was here, he couldn't help but feel shame and embarrassment at the same moment. “I-I am unable to bless my wife with a child… We have thought about… Allowing another to bless us as a couple, but-”   
  
“There is no need to tell me details that embarrass you, Fair Child.” Gwyndolla slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she placed both of her hands onto the ground before him. She placed a soft and loving kiss onto his forehead before rising to her feet. “You are more than welcome in our Goddess, Gwyndolla’s, home! She welcomes all who need her help and even those that are mistaken but feel better with her blessing anyway. And she even allows those like me who just revere in her presence and believe in her in every way.” A sharp breath slipped between the dark-skinned woman’s lips as she snapped her fingers to gain the man’s attention.   
  
“However. Clothing such as your own is forbidden in her domain.” When she saw the confused look on the husband’s face, she waved her hand in the air, realizing just how her phrasing seemed to come about. “I-It is not a problem or frowned upon to be dressed in her domain, but wearing clothing that isn’t… flexible or easy to move only hinders her granting her blessing to those that need it.” Gwyndolla watched as the man slowly rose to his feet and nodded in acknowledgment of the rule. “You are free to wear nothing or free to keep your clothing on until the ritual begins. The choice is yours.”   
  
The young man looked around him as the priestess stood there and gazed at him. He was able to see three statues of their Goddess in the area. One in a pool of water that appeared to be bubbling and steaming from what he could see. Another carved into the wall of what appeared to be a small bedroom. And the final one at the entrance only a few steps toward his right. All of them looked  _ exactly  _ like the woman that stood before him with an almost everlasting sense of joy. “I-I shall disrobe completely if it would please Her Holiness.”

There wasn’t a single moment wasted as he began to undress himself. In just a matter of seconds, Gwyndolla was gifted with the sight of the man’s well-sculpted figure and his impressive shaft that hung between his legs. It wasn’t the biggest she had ever seen or blessed in her time serving under the Goddess, but it was definitely one that she knew his wife had to cherish. “If I may say… With your physique, you must be someone who does manual labor to earn your living.”

The few steps it took her to approach him allowed the young husband to see the sway of her hips, the light bounce of her breasts, and the cloth she was wearing shift with each step she took. Right away, it was enough to make him feel his blood start to flow into his member. But he made no attempt to cover up and hide himself as her gentle fingers dragged along the barely formed abs in his chest. He could feel her waiting on his answer as her lips shortened the distance to his own. “Y-You would be correct, Priestess. I am a homemaker, building houses and workplaces for those that need it. I even have the pride to say I built my future family's home…” At that moment, sadness filled his voice as he turned to look away from the dark-skinned woman that slowly wrapped an arm around his neck. “... If I can bless my wife with child.”

Placing a loving kiss onto the man’s neck, Gwyndolla nodded her head and grabbed onto one of the young husband’s hands. “Do not worry. Our Goddess will be sure to grant such a caring man his wish and bear your wife with as many children as you two could desire. But first!” her soft brown lips curled into a smile before she turned around and began to lead the man toward the bubbling pool of water that he spotted earlier. “We must clean you of the impure semen you are trying to bless your wife with. Come with me.”

As the two walked together, the hopeful husband could see the light bounce and obvious jiggle that the mocha booty had with each step Gwyndolla took. It was a sight to behold, if nothing else. It captured his attention and kept it far more than his own wife’s perky but firm rear end ever could. He  _ adored _ his wife’s body more than anything in the world other than their love, but the knowledge that this priestess was charming and seducing him just by  _ walking  _ was enough to make him feel just a speck of shame as she stepped into the water without any concern. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as his foot entered the water as well, not having expected it to be such a perfect temperature to be hot and soothing but not burning. “Priestess… I… I do not know what to say. You have allowed me into your home, our Goddess’s domain, and you offer to help me bless my wife with the children we desire.”   
  
“Do not concern yourself with such things, child. The ritual I will perform to cleanse you is one that our Goddess is known for. It is one that will have you torn between wanting to stay here with me and wanting your wife to perform the same acts at home.” As she let go of the young husband’s hand, the white cloth that covered Gwyndolla’s body immediately began to become see-through due to the water. It allowed him to see her already erect nipples poking against the cloth and the wet slit she had between her legs. Even her shining white hair rested on the water’s surface for a moment as she looked at the man in the eyes. “From this point on, there is no going back. But allow me to warn you. If you leave and have the desire to come back for any reason other than to receive our Goddess’ blessing…  _ Nothing  _ will be here for you.”

After a moment of silence, the young husband took a deep breath and nodded his head. He needed to steal his heart and do this for his wife, his future, and the children he so dearly wanted to cherish and treasure. Nothing would tear him from his wife unless it was of such importance as this. “I would never leave my wife for any reason. I would never commit such adulterous acts as this if it were not for our well being as a family.”   
  
A small smile came to Gwyndolla’s lips as she listened to the married man in front of her steal his heart. It warmed her heart to know that men like this were still out there. She had been so disappointed lately that it was rare for anyone to visit her, and those that tried to were unable to find her due to only wanting her body and not their Goddess’ blessing. But to see this man so readily abandon a portion of his vows just to make sure that he and his wife could have a proper future together? It was almost inspiring in its own way. When he finished speaking to himself, Gwyndolla didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck, seeing a newfound look on confidence on his face. “Are you ready, Fair Child, to receive Her blessing and bless your wife with a child when you make your way back home?”

“I am, Priestess. Whenever you are ready to start the ritual, I am yours to lead.” The young husband graciously accepted the sudden kiss that was planted on his lips. There was no possible way to deny just how alluringly and addictingly soft the priestess’ lips were, especially as she pressed herself against the young man’s body and allowed him to finally feel just how pillowy her breasts were against his skin. With something equally soft pressing against his body, the hopeful husband couldn’t hide the quiet moan that rose up from his lips as a result of her touch.

However, the moment that she pulled away from his body, Gwyndolla allowed the fabric that barely covered her body to drop down into the bubbling water. She ignored the fact that all of it floated away due to the current and the bubbles as she placed both of her hands against the young man’s hips. She pushed him back just enough for him to be able to sit on the edge of the pool of water, loving the way his cock seemed to  _ spring  _ out from the water when he sat down on the edge. “I admire your determination, young man. Not everyone would go this far for their loved ones…”

Gwyndolla paused just long enough to bring her hands together around the fair child’s throbbing member, a soft smile on her lips as she looked up at him. “May our great Goddess of Fertility allow me the power to rid you of this impure semen that resides within you.” As she closed her eyes, the priestess moved one of her hands down toward the man’s full and heavy balls while the other remained wrapped around his shaft. Without a single second of hesitation, she began to stroke the impressive member that hung in her face. “And may She feel the power and pleasure of your love and determination for herself through me.”

Despite the heavenly, gentle, and illustrious tone that came from those soft lips, the young man could feel all ten of the woman’s fingers massaging his sack and shaft. Almost immediately, a low groan of pleasure rumbled in his throat as he could feel a sense of bliss rise up through his body. It was gentle, almost unnoticeable, and exactly the perfect way to start a ritual such as this. Even as her tongue joined the mix and swirled around the head of his length, something about the way Gwyndolla conducted herself made it seem like she was perfectly suited for this task.

And that was something that Gwyndolla knew all too well. As her shimmering white hair rested against the water’s surface and her dark, perky, and bountiful rear end rose just above it, she used her years of experience in this ritual to start earning ever drop of semen this married man carried inside of him. The way his member throbbed in her hand, the way his sack twitched and tensed up almost immediately and the slightly bitter taste that coated her tongue allowed her to know just how quick of a shot this fair child might be.

However, as she took the first few inches of the impressive member past her lips and into her mouth, Gwyndolla was quickly proven wrong. She had assumed that he would blow and empty himself right then and there. But she was instead only gifted with the taste of his pre-cum, knowing that it was her skillful touch drawing it out of him so quickly and not how pleasured he felt. Her golden eyes closed as another smile came to her lips. She didn’t bother to say a word as she bobbed her head along these first few inches, making sure her lips met the hand that massaged his shaft each and every time she moved.

When the first moan escaped the married man’s lips, there wasn’t an attempt to cover his mouth as many would expect. He knew that he had to show their Goddess the power of his love and the level of devotion he had for Her and his wife during the ritual. Deep down, he knew there would be no reason to deny the priestess the knowledge that she was doing her duty properly. Even as he could feel pleasure starting to fill his nerves now that her touch was slightly more definitive and precise, he felt no shame in allowing his moans to roam freely into the air. Of course, the feeling of her hand moving up and down along his shaft the same pace as her soft lips added another sense of bliss that was unknown to him. It didn’t help things that he could see her perfectly round rear end swaying from side to side just above the surface of the water. Just that simple act was enough to allow him to know that she was enjoying this on a more personal level compared to how she should feel doing her duty.

And that was all it took for Gwyndolla to feel the first few throbs of his shaft against her tongue. Just a teasing view and very gentle, precise, and pleasurable movements. She quickly coiled her tongue around the portion of his cock that was buried into her mouth, wanting to quickly help him expel his impure juices down her throat. The power of their Goddess would help her handle any impurities that would enter her body, but to make sure he didn’t transfer any to his wife, she knew that she had to rid him of it first. And from the way his moans only grew louder once she took more of his member past her lips, she knew that she was on the right track.

Her knowledge was only cemented into her mind as she felt the first rope of his impure seed splash against the roof of her mouth on one of her trips back toward his tip. So, instead of diving back down and taking more of it into her mouth, Gwyndolla instead stayed in place at the man’s tip. Using her tongue to the best of her ability, the priestess massaged what she could of his member while keeping one of her hands still on his heavy sack. It was easy to feel it twitch and tense up in her hand as he unloaded into her mouth. But she was more than happy to take each and every drop that spurted onto her taste buds, moaning quietly as it stopped after a few moments.

Watching the priestess, a woman that was not his wife but still believed in their Goddess, pop her lips off from around his throbbing cock just in time for one last strand to spread across her cheek was a conflicting view for the married man. Seeing such perfectly dark skin be covered in a streak of white made him envious for just a moment that his wife did not possess the same skin tone. But that thought was quickly washed from his mind as he saw Gwyndolla part her lips and show that she had each and every drop of his semen resting against her tongue. The young man watched with shock as she closed her lips and audibly swallowed, opening them a moment later to show that her mouth was completely empty now. “B-But, Priestess… My impure seed… It won’t harm you?”   
  
“Not as long as I am under our Goddess’ blessing, Fair Child.” An eager giggle rumbled in Gwyndolla’s throat as she dragged her tongue along her lips, enjoying the lingering taste of the man’s seed while his cock still stood tall and ready for more. “But there is more that we must do for you to be completely empty of this unclean seed.” Beginning to slowly rise out of the water, she gestured for the young man to turn over and face the other way. “If you’ll be kind enough to turn around and bend over the edge of the pool, I’d be more than happy to continue the ritual.” The moment he did, she couldn’t stop the excited whine that left her now that she had a perfect view of his rear end. “This is something that most men deny enjoying until they’ve experienced it once. I assume you may be the same way, but only time will tell.”

After a moment of silence between the two, the young husband broke it by letting out a surprised gasp. Feeling a woman’s tongue drag around the rim of his asshole was something he had  _ never  _ felt in his life before. His wife had never once mentioned wanting to do something like this when they were in bed together. Of course, he failed to stay quiet when he felt those familiar mocha digits wrap around his throbbing shaft once again, this time pointing his member down at the edge of the pool. Words were at a loss to him as this new sensation filled his being, especially once that talented tongue of her’s teased him even more.

Gwyndolla wasn’t surprised by the confused sounds that left the married man she was tending to. In fact, it only warmed her heart to know that he was willing to allow such an odd thing to befall him for the benefit of his wife. She placed and deep and loving kiss onto his perky rear end as her hand began to travel along his shaft once again. “I know this is an odd sensation, but please bear with it. I need to milk you of this disaster that’s inside of you. There are many ways to do it, but this one begets the quickest results.” Her tongue dragged along her lips once again as she picked up the pace of her stroking, leaning back in to give a kiss to the young man’s puckered back door. As the Goddess Gwyndolla’s priestess, she knew that she had to do her best to allow this man to receive the blessing that he rightfully deserved. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a bit of fun while she was doing it.

And that fun only grew and evolved as the married man placed his forehead against the ground and let out a genuine moan of pleasure and frustration. He didn’t  _ hate _ the feeling of having his asshole teased and licked like this, but it was one that he didn’t quite know how to enjoy while having his cock milked like it was just some kind of toy. He would do anything he possibly could to rid himself of his impure semen and bless his wife with a child. Though, being in this position made it confusingly enjoyable for him to do so. Especially once Gwyndolla’s tongue pushed inside of her tight rear end.

The shameless moan that slipped from his lips was one that he would never forget. It was mixed with an awkward sense of shame, a genuine feeling of bliss, and an odd desire for more all in one hot breath. There was no attempt to hide this feeling as his eyes screwed shut and his lower half quivered to the priestess’ touch. “It’s… It’s such an odd feeling…”   
  
Of course, there was no answer from Gwyndolla as she could already feel a light throb and twitch in the young man’s shaft. Experiencing that feeling so soon after already bringing the man to orgasm just meant that he was getting closer to another one. And she would make him experience orgasm after orgasm until he was unable to give her another drop. She continued to allow her tongue to explore this young man’s hole as she milked his shaft to the best of her ability, even going as far as to massage his length with her fingers as she moved her hand along every inch of his member.

She listened intently and made sure to pay close attention to his movements as she worked him over. Every twitch, every moan, every pulse of his shaft, and every drop of precum that she could feel slickening her palm when she brought her hand down to the tip. None of it went unnoticed as she did her duty and made the young husband experience an orgasm unlike any other he would ever feel. The first throb of his dick went ignored as she wanted to make him surrender more of his spunk in one go, hoping that she could speed up the process. However, the more she moved his hand along his cock, the more cum she pumped out of him and onto the ground. But it seemed like it wasn’t going to stop until she did.

The young man could feel his cum being milked from him more and more as Gwyndolla did just what she needed to. Right up until the moment that her hand stopped and his shaft was left untouched. At that moment, his cum stopped flowing and his pleasure halted. It was still high and his body shivered ever so slightly. But as he felt her gentle hand push him to the side slightly, the married man didn’t hesitate to fall over and allow his legs to dangle in the water while his member still stood tall and ready for more. “P-Priestess… I’ve never felt anything like that before… And I finished so quickly…”

“Most men do, Fair Child. Everyone has something they’ve never experienced that pushes them farther than the rest.~” There was a gentle but slightly frustrated tone to her voice as she made her way into the young man’s lap. Gwyndolla ignored the cum that formed a small puddle on the ground, knowing that she could clean it up later fairly easily. However, that didn’t stop her from sighing as she slowly dragged her finger along the underside of her visitor’s hard and twitching member. “However… Most of my visitors, the few that I get, have run empty by this point. But you still seem like you’re going to take plenty more before you’re actually empty.” She didn’t know for sure just how long it would take before she could say that this young man wouldn’t need her anymore. But Gwyndolla couldn’t deny the sense of anxiousness that resided within her as she stared at the large shaft in front of her.

This cock had been inside of her mouth, in both of her hands, and been in her face already at this point. But as she dragged her fingernail along the underside of it, she was  _ finally  _ getting a true sense of scale and desire to know just how it would feel inside of her. With a heavy breath, the priestess hoisted her hips up just enough to line herself up with the cock that stood tall and ready. “Gwyndolla, please accept this humble offering that I am about to give you. He is but a loving and gentle man that wants to bless his wife with child. I call upon you to give me the power to rid this man of his impure semen and take it into myself!”

Hearing the prayer that left Gwyndolla’s lips, the young man raised his head and looked at her just in time to be able to see her  _ slam  _ her hips down onto his lap. He watched as every single inch of his member plunged deep inside of her tight cunt and felt just how incredibly tight she was. The feeling of her inner walls clenching down and spasming around his shaft was almost enough to immediately push him over the edge into another orgasm but the fact that he could see the pain in her pleasure-riddled face kept him from cumming right away. That, and the fact that he could feel his own pain from her nails digging into his chest as she stayed still. But there wasn’t a single complaint in his mind as he began to gently rock his hips at his own pace.

Fortunately for her, that was enough to rid the priestess of her pain before she began to rock herself with the young man. She didn’t hesitate to lean down and press her ample bust against her visitor’s chest, locking her lips with his own in a quick display of joy and passion. It didn’t matter that she could still taste both his cock and his cum on her tongue as she was now able to add the taste of his lips to her tastebuds. But she didn’t complain at all once she picked up her hips just to drop them back on that length that filled her up. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a visitor reach so deep inside of me before.~”

There was such a joyous sound in Gwyndolla’s voice as she spoke that she couldn’t stop herself from giggling when the young man’s tip pressed against the entrance to her womb as she slammed herself back down onto his lap time and time again. The pace that she had set was a slow one, but nothing hindered either of the two from speeding things up without a care in the world. And she was the first to do so once she pressed her hands against the married man’s stomach and pushed herself to sit up almost straight.

Not even a moment later, a sharp breath left the young man’s lips as he watched those wonderfully delectable hips lift up higher than before only to bounce back down harder and faster than before. There was no pain to go with the woman’s movements, but that didn’t stop him from grabbing onto her hips and allowing his fingers to sink into her soft skin ever so slightly. He felt  _ wonderful _ to have such a tight pussy massaging every inch of his member. His wife didn’t even cross his mind this time as Gwyndolla rode him on the edge of the pool. There was no reason to stop her from setting the pace and taking control as she had. It felt incredibly this way, after all.

However, as the minutes ticked by and the two continued to gaze into the eyes of the other, each bounce that she made caused the priestess to let out a shameless and eager moan. Her soft lips were curled into a tender smile as she held tightly to her partner’s sides. She didn’t want him going  _ anywhere _ as long as she could get a hand on him and her pussy just craved having him buried inside of her for as long as she could manage. But despite that craving, Gwyndolla knew that this was about making sure he was cleansed and sent home refreshed and ready for more. So as she gazed down at him and caught her lower lip between her teeth, she couldn’t help but feel some sort of concern that she wouldn’t be able to experience a pleasure like this for a long while. It was so very different from fingering herself on her bed of fur and that was clear as day when she felt the first spurt of cum suddenly fill her cunt.

Hearing the shocked and shaky sound that left the priestess left the young man more than happy that he was able to do such a thing as he continued to cum inside of her. Rope after rope of his seed flooded Gwyndolla’s womb and snatch as she continued to bounce and impale herself on his throbbing member, milking him of every drop that she possibly could. However, the smile that spread across his lips was short-lived as he was suddenly caught in a heated display of affection and thanks the very moment the dark-skinned woman’s hips landed against his lap and stopped moving. Of course, he was able to watch as she climbed out of his lap and turned herself just enough to place her hands on the edge of the pool next to him, watching her plump and shapely rear end sway back and forth in the air. It was at that moment he realized that his cock was still hard and raring to get. “I didn’t even know I had this kind of stamina, Priestess…”

“Do not fret. I am here to cleanse you of every drop of impure semen that you carry within you. I do not plan on stopping until your body is unable to perform any longer.~” Turning her head just enough to look at the married man, she could feel the lust in her gaze while she watched him get up and make his way behind her. It didn’t quite matter to her just which hole he chose, as long as he emptied himself inside of her and allowed her to take in every drop of his spunk, then her duty would have been fulfilled. “So, you may do as you desire with me, Fair Child. This ritual is finished the moment you are emptied and satisfied.”

The moment she felt his still throbbing shaft press against her puckered back door, the priestess let out a needy and wanting whine. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she realized  _ just  _ exactly what he was going to do with her. A moment later, Gwyndolla let out a loud scream of pleasure and pain the instant she felt the young husband’s member force itself inside of her tight rear end. Her nails dug into the stone flooring around the pool as more and more of his shaft slowly sank deeper and deeper into her body. The pain that surged up through her system was equally matched, and almost overwhelmed, by the pleasure that came from having something stuff her asshole like he was. “Come now, young man… Do what you need and empty yourself into me. Rid your body of this impure disease that is keeping you from blessing your wife with a child.”

Of course, the young man groaned as he felt just how  _ tight  _ the priestess was wrapped around his shaft. He immediately began to push his throbbing member as deep inside of her as he could. Every thrust sent waves of pleasure through his body, causing his eyes to close tight and his body to quiver. The young man didn’t know how he was still able to manage for just yet another round, but he didn’t care as he heard a loud yelp leave Gwyndolla’s lips. That harmonic sound was all that he needed to plunge himself deeper and faster into the dark-skinned woman that was helping him.

Having this young, married man plunge his incredible member into her body over and over allowed her to reach new heights of pleasure than she had felt before. Such a thick and throbbing cock forcing itself as deep into her as it could be made her coo in joy, especially as her juices began to drip into the pool. “You shall be cleansed of this impure seed in due time, my child! I can feel it!” Her golden eyes slowly began to glow as her breasts shook underneath her body, swaying until she felt the young man’s hands firmly grip onto her breasts and pinch her nipples, forcing another moan to escape her.

With his hands on her breasts, the married man felt slightly bad for his wife. Gwyndolla’s chest was so large, perky, and bouncy that he didn’t know if he’d ever find his wife’s own breasts as attractive once again, knowing that there was better out there in the world. His heart and body belonged to his lover and this young man was only having sex with the Goddess’ priestess so he could be cured of his impure semen, but  _ something _ about the pleasure that he was receiving from her body that made him wonder if things would ever be the same. Especially once her anal walls clenched down around his shaft and she screamed out in orgasmic pleasure once again.

Gwyndolla threw her head back in sheer and utter bliss, gasping and moaning as her body reached the peak of its pleasure and the glow in her eyes only grew brighter. “Come, my child!” The voice that left the woman was suddenly far more distorted, heavenly, and feminine than the one that Gwyndolla let out before. “I shall rid you of this impure fluid that you possess. Just unleash it into me and be free to bless your wife with a child!~” The Goddess’ heavenly voice erupted from the priestess’ throat as she snapped her head to the side to see the married man that was performing a ritual with her. “You have my praise for dedicating yourself to thoroughly to bettering your relationship for your wife!~”

Hearing such a heavenly and wonderful voice call for him, glowing eyes coming from the gorgeous and nearly perfect face that was looking back at him, and hearing the woman’s juices squirt into the pool and on the edge of it all pushed him over the edge and into his final orgasm. The young husband threw his head back and dug his nails into the mocha skin that he was holding onto. With one final,  _ rough _ slam, he unloaded inside of his Goddess just like she had asked him to. Rope after thick and sticky rope of cum flooded into the priestess’ perky rear end more than enough to push some of his spunk into her stomach. “Yes, my Goddess! Thank you for your blessing!”

When the young man finally pulled himself out of her rear end while she basked in the afterglow in her orgasm, the Goddess Gwyndolla let out a relieved and appreciative sigh. “My child… You have done well to make it here and reach my priestess and earn her favor. You have earned mine as well.” Her glowing eyes gazed down to see his hardened member quickly softening, allowing her to know that his body was spent and he would be unable to give her another drop of his semen. “And you have done amazingly well to give this body ever drop of the semen that you carry inside. For that, you have my blessing and my honor. Now go. Go tend to your wife and bless her with the child you two desire.”

The young man chuckled softly as he let out a soft gasp, falling backward into the heated pool of water and staying underwater for just a moment. When he arose, he wore a bright smile on his face. “I would, my Goddess…. But my legs don’t seem to want to stay standing. Would it be too much trouble for me to stay here for just a little bit longer until I recover?”

Hearing the kind and genuine tone in the young man’s voice, the Goddess couldn’t stop herself from giggling and nodding her head. “Stay as long as you need, my child. My priestess shall tend to you until you feel ready to move on and make your way back home.” Closing her eyes and letting out a soft breath, those golden eyes of Gwyndolla’s slowly came back into view, the glow fading away. But she didn’t say a word as she wrapped her arms around the married man and brought him to his cheek to her chest. She just stayed silent and held him closer to her body, ignoring the fact that both of her holes were leaking into the heated pool that they were sitting in.   
  
However, he was quick to nuzzle his cheek against her skin, loving the feeling of her soft breasts against his face. “Thank you so very much for your help, Priestess. I shall be sure to bless my wife the moment I return home.” His lips curled into a gentle smile before he pressed a kiss next to her nipple. “And we shall pray to our Goddess with even more belief and faith behind our words than before. And we shall make our children do the same! They may end up needing your help one day, after all.”   
  
With a soft chuckle, Gwyndolla nodded her head and slowly made her way to the edge of the pool, resting inside of it with her back against the wall. “As you wish, Fair Child. Our Goddess will appreciate your tribute and belief. She clearly made her way down here to bless you herself instead of allowing me to do it.” A quiet giggle escaped her lips as she ran her hand through the young man’s hair. “It is certainly not the first time she’s been the greedier sibling out of us.~”


End file.
